KITTY!
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: Carlos finds a lion cub. he takes it home and loses it. what chaos! made for BTR oneshot day (2-8-13)


I am Carlos Garcia and this is my story:

I was walking down the street, alone. It felt weird; with out James, Logan, or Kendall. I looked over to my right. Where in the middle of the road I saw a baby kitten. It was huge for a kitten but, I didn't care. It was adorable! So I ran over to read and picked it up. Then I ran back to the sidewalk and continue my journey to the Palm Woods. Upon reaching the Palm Woods, I tucked the kitten into my jacket. So that Mr. Bitters won't see it in the Palm Woods. He has been obsessed with having no animals here lately. Thankfully Bitters wasn't in the lobby. So then I walked over to the elevator, got in, and push the button to go out to the second floor. I ran out of the elevator and into 2J. Only to see three sets of eyes on me.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" asked James

"Yeah buddy, why are you running in here?" asked Kendall

"Wait!" it was Logan, "Does anyone else notice Carlos' chest is bigger than usual? Carlos what do you have in your jacket?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was running for no reason and I have a kitten in my jacket! I found this adorable kitten in the middle of the street. So I took it here!" I said smiling.

"Carlos! You do know Bitters doesn't allow pets at the Palm Woods. Ever since…" Logan then whispered, "The 'incident'." we all shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"I know that's why I was extra careful to make sure Bitters didn't see it!"

"Her," said Logan "the cub is a girl."

"OH!" I said trying to think of a name for this little fella err… she-fella.

"Wait Logan did you say cub as in…" stated James before Logan cut him off.

"Lions, tigers, cheetahs and other big cats. Yes but, more likely she's a lion cub."

"Carlos, did you hear that?" asked Kendall talking to me as if he was talking to a kid.

"Yes! I did! What should we name her!" I asked excitedly thinking _I have my very own lion!_

"No, Carlos. We need to take her to a zoo. So it can get the proper habitat, food, and care." said Logan

"No! This lion is MINE! I found Kitcat fare and square!" I yelled at my friends not wanting to give my new friend.

"You name her Kitcat?" asked Logan. I nodded, "doesn't matter. You realize she's only going to get bigger right?" I nodded, "and that once at full size we don't have room here for a 'cat' that size? Also it could attack one of us, even you! When she's that size?"

"No! Kitcat would never do that!" I retorted completely out raged that Logan of all people would think that.

"Carlos, it's just her natural instincts that could kick in. plus would you want to be the one responsible for someone getting hurt?" Logan said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No…" I said slowly

"Uh… Guys!" said James "Not to ruin the moment between you two but, where is the cub?" I looked around and saw Kitcat was gone!

"We got to find her before Bitters does!" I yelled.

"One more thing, the door is open!" said James

"Ok we will split up!" said Kendall with his leadership instincts kicking in. "Carlos will check the park, James; the pool, Logan; the entire first floor, and I will check this floor. GO!" we all ran out to your designations.

~~BTR~~BTR~~BTR~~BTR~~

"It's been five hours and we still couldn't find her!" Logan said walking into 2J. With the rest of us trailing behind and me on the brink of tears.

"Cheer up buddy! We will find her." James said to reassure me.

"No! No we won't!" I yelled then ran over to the couch and lay my head into the cushion and begun crying. Next Kendall faked a yawn and said, "Guys it's getting late, we better go to bed."

I guess he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Carlos we can continue searching tomorrow." I sat up, my eyes full of tears.

"Promise?" I asked hopeful.

"Promise Carlos, I promise." said Kendall

"Ok! Lets go to bed!" I jumped off the couch and ran towards me and James' shared room. I looked at my bed and saw…

"KITCAT!" I yelled. James, Logan and Kendall ran into the room. To see me laying down in bed with Kitcat next to me!

"She was here the whole time!" yelled James. Logan just slapped his forehead.

"Well, I guess you found her Carlos." said Kendall

"Um… Kendall… this… uh… whole experience… uh changed my mind about…um… the whole… taking her to the zoo thing. I am not responsible enough to take care of her." I said sadly, hanging my head down in shame. Logan just slapped himself again.

"Ok Carlos, we will take her to the zoo tomorrow." said Kendall

**The End ****J**

**A/N: this story is for BTR one-shot day (2-8-13).**

**Ok so umm yeah… the characters feel OOC to me… and I think I based Carlos a little bit off of my brother (he loves cats)… so until next time!**

**BTR IS AMAZING AND SO ARE THE RUSHERS!**

**I 3 YOU, RUSHERS!**


End file.
